Je ne sais plus
by Kyou Fujibaiashi
Summary: Demyx ne sais plus où il en est avec la vie, tout l'ennuie, ses amis, sa famille, son travail et ses loisirs. Il n'a même plus le coeur à jouer de la musique pour une raison mystérieuse. Mais un jour de janvier, tout va changer par sa rencontre avec un adolescent vivant dans la rue. Il souffre d'amnésie et a oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Ensemble ils vont réapprendre à vivre
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Hello à tous je suis sur ce site depuis pas mal de temps mais c'est ma première fic. C'est du YAOI et je pense qu'au résumé vous aurez compris le couple star. Cependant il y aura aussi d'autres couples mais je n'en dis pas plus je vous laisse la surprise. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review ça fait toujours plaisir. PS : c'est un UA

Rating : M peut-être pas entièrement justifié pour l'instant mais je le met dès le début et ce n'est pas forcément pour cause de lemon.

Disclaimers : L'histoire est à moi mais les perso appartiennent à SquareEnix

Couple : Zemyx

Chapitre 1 :

La mi-janvier, les rues de la cité d'Illusiopolis étaient gelées. La pierre grise et sale des immeubles des quartiers pauvres étaient plus froide que jamais, le moindre contact vous envoyant un frisson glacé jusqu'aux os. Les toits plats des édifices quant à eux, étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige poudreuse et atrocement froide. En cette fin de mois, le ciel était rempli de grisailles sans le moindre petit coin de ciel bleu à l'horizon. Le froid était mordant, a peine mettiez vous le pieds dehors qu'il s'infiltrait dans vos vêtements vous glaçant jusqu'à la moelle.

Alors comment ? Comment aurait-il pu survivre ? Impossible de savoir son âge précisément, il doit avoir 15 ans, 16 ans ? Peut-être moins. Pourtant il semble n'être encore qu'un enfant. Son corps frêle, si mince que ses côtes ressortent à chacune de ses maigres respiration, est allongé en position fœtale dans la neige. Sa peau est aussi blanche que la neige sur laquelle il repose, et qui le fait trembler de froid. Ses joues maigres et son nez mutin sont rougis par le froid, ses lèvres fines sont fendues et gercées. Ses sont comme un ciel délavé par trop de pluie, trop de pleurs, trop de chagrin. Ses cheveux à l'étrange teinte bleu-gris sont parsemés d'innombrables flocons de neige et tombent en partie devant son visage.

Il a froid, il a faim. Il est trop jeune pour vivre ça. Il a accordé sa confiance aux mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment. Maintenant il a perdu toute fois en les autres et il est seul, là, dehors, terrassé par le chagrin. Il va mourir; sans doutes. Il mourra oublié de tous, sans personne pour penser à lui, l pire des fins pour un pauvres adolescent qui n'avais rien demandé d'autre à la vie que d'être heureux.

Même jour, même heure. Un jeune homme qui doit avoir tout juste la vingtaine presse le pas dans les rues, la nuit est déjà tombée, il sait qu'il n'aurait pas du rester si longtemps à l'anniversaire de sa sœur mais le froid du dehors le décourageai. Il a les cheveux oscillants entre le blonds foncé et le châtain clair, et coiffé d'une façon pour le moins étrange, à la punk. Ses yeux quant à eux sont d'un bleu très doux, presque caressant. Il a le nez enfouie dans son écharpe bleu marine en polaire et les poings serrés dans les poches de son manteau gris. Il n'est pas vraiment fortuné et pour économiser, il a un petit appart dans ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de quartier pauvre de la ville. Il s'arrête à un croisement, rentrer directement ou faire un petit détour au bar du coin ? Il n'a qu'une hâte, rentrer bien au chaud, mais d'un autre côté que fera-t-il un fois chez lui ? Il n'y a personne qui l'attends, personne qui ne se soucie de lui. Ses amis ? Il n'a pas vraiment l'impression d'être proche d'eux ses derniers temps. Tout le gave de toutes façons, êtres avec ses amis autant que de voir sa famille, que de travailler u bien même quant il reste chez lui à lire où à regarder la télé, tout l'ennuie. A vrai dire il reste bien la musique, mais depuis un certains temps, il n'y a plus le cœur.

Il ne sait pas où il en est, son métier l'agace, il ne joue plus de musique, et surtout en amour, c'est le zéro absolu. Il n'est plus sorti avec une fille depuis une éternité, il n'arrive pas à tomber amoureux. A tel point qu'il ce demande si il n'est pas gay, sauf que les mecs ne lui font pas le moindre effet non plus. Alors il se demande si il n'est pas maudis par l'amour en rigolant intérieurement de lui même.

Il finit par abandonner l'idée du bar avant de continuer son chemin, une rue à droite, une a gauche. Dans ce coin presque désert de la ville, même le bitume où circulent habituellement les voitures est recouvert d'un manteau immaculé que seul quelques chemins de traces de pas viennent troubler. Sauf que là, il y a quelque chose en plus.

Son regard se fixe immédiatement à lui, ce jeune adolescent tremblotant de froid, maigre et pâle comme la mort. Il a l'habitude de ce genre de scène, il passe son chemin en temps normal. Sauf que là, son regard est captivé. Il s'approche de l'adolescent avant de poser une main qui se veut rassurante sur son épaule et de s'accroupir à sa hauteur car il est assis, adossé au mur gelé.

-" Hey, petit, ça va ?

En sentant la main se poser sur son épaule et en entendant la voix chaleureuse, il relève son visage aux traits fins et creusés par la fatigue, le froid et la faim.

- Je ne te connais pas, j'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus...

Le blond a un sourire gêné

- J'te veux pas de mal t'inquiète, qu'est-ce que tu fais seul à cet heure ?

Bien sur, il n'est pas dupe, il sais qu'il n'a nulle part où aller et que la question qui lui pose est idiote, mais il le fait quant même.

- J'attends.

- Tu attends quoi ? Cet fois la curiosité du bond est piquée.

- J'attends la mort.

- L-la mort ?!

- Pour rejoindre ceux qui me sont chers.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es ici tout seul ?

- Je sais plus...

- Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Je sais plus et je veux pas te parler je dois pas parler aux inconnus, c'est tout ce dont je me souvienne.

Le blond est de plus en plus captivé par l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, il est clair que ce n'est pas vraiment un SDF, mais qu'il a du ce passer quelque chose, quelque chose de grave.

- Tu as fugué ?

- Je sais plus, laisse moi je t'ai dis !

Il a parler fermement et plus fort, le blond peut voir de la souffrance et un début de larmes dans ses yeux.

- Je m'appel Demyx, je peux t'aider.

- Comme si le fait que ton nom soit Demyx pouvait m'aider.

- C'tait juste pour me présenter, si tu n'as pas fugué alors pourquoi tu es seul ?

- Je sais pas! Laisse moi ! Laisse moi !

- Hey calme toi, j't'ai dis que je te voulais pas de mal.

- Tous ! Ils me veulent tous du mal ! Tous !

Flash, souvenir éclaire pour Demyx, oui, il a déjà entendu ces mots quelque part.

- Ecoute moi, je te jure que je te veux pas de mal, si tu reste dehors comme ça tu va mourir, viens avec moi.

Demyx a parler sans réfléchir, comme souvent d'ailleurs, mais étrangement, il ne regrette rien. L'adolescent semble calmé un tant sois peu, il regarde maintenant Demyx comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il s'accrocherait de toutes ses forces.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai oui.

Il tente de se lever, ses jambes maigres tremblotes légèrement, il s'appuie d'une main contre le mur . Et ça permet de voir au plus âgé des deux que ses ongles sont longs et sans défauts, bien sur un peu sale mais aucunement rongés ou fendillés, preuve de plus à l'appuie de la théorie du blond. Il parvient à se redresser mais tient à peine debout.

- Attends j'vais t'aider.

- N-non je peux tout seul. Proteste-il d'une voix vacillante.

Il fait deux pas, l'autre le regarde faire inquiet, il semble pouvoir se briser à tout moment.

- Tu d'vrais me laisser t'aider.

- N-non je..."

Il s'interrompt dans sa phrase et porte une main à sa poitrine et la resserre juste avant de perdre connaissance. Demyx retient un cris de surprise en même temps que sa respiration et se précipite les genoux dans la neige pour le récupérer. Le "petit" respire, ouf, il a eu une de ces peurs ! Il a seulement fait un malaise...Enfin...seulement, c'est vite dit. Demyx se relève et le cale dans ses bras, sa tête s'appuie sur l'épaule du blond dont les mèches viennent lui caresser la joue.

Demyx prend le chemin du retour rapidement, il s'inquiète pour celui qu'il porte dans ses bras, mais en même temps, il ne va pas trop vite non plus pour ne pas risquer de le faire tomber. Il ignorait encore ce matin que le jour même il ferrait cette rencontre bouleversante, et il ignore encore maintenant que cetet rencontre va changer sa vie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ienzo

Et voilà déjà le chapitre deux, je suis rapide mais je crevais d'envie d'écrire la suite alors bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviews

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Histoire à moi, persos à SquareEnix

Chapitre 2 :

Il est 21 heure pile, la neige a commencée à tomber aux dehors il y a peu et en regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre, on peut apercevoir les nombreux flocon qui forme un rideaux de coton dans le ciel sombre de la nuit. La chambre en l'occurrence, est celle de Demyx. Elle n'est pas spécialement grande, une fenêtre unique, le sol recouvert d'un parquet en bois vernis il y a bien longtemps et dont certaines lattes ce détachent de temps à autres. Les murs eux sont gris et froids, dénués de papier peints, trop cher, ps le temps. Cependant de nombreuses étagères y sont fixées, elles sont peinturlurées de différentes teintes et nuances de bleu. Dessus, repose toutes sortes d'objets, livres, partitions mais surtout un nombre incalculable de partitions de musique, certaines imprimées, d'autres tracées à la main et pas entièrement remplies.

Quant aux meubles, une armoire de bois terne dont une porte ne ferme plus, sans doute a cause de la fameuse technique je bourre pour ranger plus vite. Technique cependant abandonnée par le blond, il s'ennuie tellement de tout que plus aucun vêtement ne traîne au sol. Un grand lit double couronne le tout, il l'a récupéré chez ses parents, ça prend plus de place mais c'est toujours plus pratique et confortable.

Et aujourd'hui ça se révèle bien vrai. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça ni comment il va s'en dépatouiller, mais au plus profond de lui même il a la conviction intense qu'il se devait à tous prix de le faire. Dès qu'il est rentré, il a passé des vêtements à lui à l'adolescent, bien sur ils sont trop grand, il doit bien avoir une tête au moins si ce n'est deux que lui; mais pour l'instant ça fera l'affaire. Ensuite il l'a installe dans le lit et lui a mis deux trois couvertures supplémentaires. D'habitude, le blond ne dormait qu'avec une simple couette,en effet, il avait toujours chaud la nuit et avait pris l'habitude de toujours repousser les couvertures dans son sommeil. Il avait donc jugé inutile d'en mettre tout un tas et les avaient toutes reléguée sauf une au placard; mais apparemment aujourd'hui elles reprenaient du service.

Demyx le connaissait à peine, mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour celui qu'il venait de recueillir, il était très pâle, et si maigre que s'en était inquiétant. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus, quant il lui avait passé des vêtements chauds, il avait constaté que ses anciens vêtements étaient tachés de sang à de nombreux endroits. Et ça l'intrigue vraiment autant que ça le met dans le doute.

Le lendemain

Demyx c'est endormi en veillant son nouveau protégé, il est assis, les genoux repliés , et la tête appuyée sur le lit, les yeux clos. Celui qu'il a sauvé du froid hier commence a sortir des bras de Morphée, sa respiration se fait moins lente, moins profonde, il commence à s'agiter. Et complètement synchrone, Demyx s'éveil lui aussi à ce moment précis, il baille et s'étire avant de se rendre compte d'où il est.

-" Gné ?"

Puis il jette un coup d'œil vers l'endormi, le voir ainsi, paisible, les yeux clos, le fait sourire. Il a les paupières pâles et fines, on y voit courir quelques veines très maigres un peu comme pour les oreilles des chats.

POV_Demyx

Je sens qu'il commence à s'agiter, il va enfin se réveiller, je ne sais pas vraiment trop mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose en moi appréhende et attend ce moment avec impatience à la fois. En attendant je me lève et plies mes jambes, j'ai les articulations toutes engourdies à avoir dormi comme ça moi. Je me penche vers lui, il papillonne des yeux, ça y est.

Il effectue quelques mouvements de paupières avant de laisser ses yeux bleu délavé grand ouvert.

- Bonjour.

Il se redresse brusquement en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, je crois qu'ils sont si maigre que je pourrais les enserrer de ma main. Il a l'air affolé par ma présence alors je décide de le rassurer en lui souriant autant que je peux

-" Hey t'inquiète pas, c'est moi, Demyx, tu t'souviens pas d'moi ?

- S-si. Me répond-t-il hésitant.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier, c'est déjà ça.

- Tu vas me garder combien de temps avec toi ?

Ouch, il est direct.

- Ah bah je sais pas, autant qu'il faudra, le temps que tu aille mieux et que tu retrouve la mémoire, ce serai déjà un bon début.

- M-merci...

- Alors dis-moi, tu ne te souviens toujours pas de ton nom ?

- Non désolé...

- Hey sois pas désolé,je vais t'en trouver un de nom moi en attendant.

Il ouvre un peu plus ses grands yeux et me regarde comme si il attendait que je continu, je me creuse la tête encore et encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de...

- Ienzo.

- Hein mais d'où tu lis dans les pensées toi.

il a un semblant, je dis bien un semblant de sourire, ça lui va si bien.

- Je vais t'expliquer attends, mais déjà dis moi juste, même si je 'en doute déjà, pourquoi ce prénom.

C'est fou comme il semble avoir repris de l'assurance, on est sur la bonne voie !

- Bah, je suis un grand fan du seigneur des anneaux, et dans le tengwar, la langue des elfes créée par Tolkien, Ienzo veut dire espoir.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Alors tu m'expliques maintenant ?

- C'est super simple, déjà tu vois tu as plein de livre du seigneur des anneaux, pas dur de deviner que tu allais piocher là dedans. Ensuite, tu as sur les étagères des livres des prénoms en tengwar, donc preuve que tu t'y connais pas mal. Ensuite je ne sais pas d'où vu que je...voilà, mais je connais aussi les prénoms tengwar enfin quelques un. Ensuite je savais que tu cherchais un prénom de garçon pas trop étrange et qui veuille dire quelque chose par rapport à moi, en l'occurrence, l'espoir que je retrouve ma mémoire, et Ienzo est le seul prénom qui m'est venu à l'esprit avec ces critères voilà tout, ça n'a rien de sorcier.

C'est incroyable je n'ai jamais vu ça avant ! Non seulement il a soudainement repris de l'assurance alors qu'il devrais être réservé dans la situation actuelle. Mais en plus alors qu'il doit être affamé, qu'il a failli mourir de froid il y a peu de temps, et qu'il a perdu la mémoire sur son identité et son passé, il a fit une déduction logique très impressionnantes en quelques secondes a peines ! C'est...juste..surhumain. C'est un surdoué, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent avant surtout si jeune,il faudrait qu'il passe un test de QI ma parole, il ferait exploser les compteurs, enfin façon de parler hein. Mais ça plus les vêtements tachés de sang, ça ne fait que renforcer mes doutes sur ce qui a bien pu lui arriver avant qu'il se retrouve la.

- Ce...C'est impressionnant, tu es méga intelligent !

Il eu un petit sourire gêné, définitivement sourire ça lui allait vraiment bien... Enfin bref j'épilogue.

- M- euh Merci.

Il a perdu son assurance nouvelle, c'est dommage mais tout a fait normal, le contraire aurait été surprenant bien que très positif pour lui.

- Mais j'suis con, j'y pense, tu dois avoir faim non ?

- Euh o-oui me répond-il tout timide.

Je lui fait un grand sourire avant de me diriger vers la sortie de le chambre, il tend un bras faible vers moi.

- T-t-t ne te fatigue pas et reste au lit,je vais te chercher a manger je reviens tout de suite ne t'inquiète pas."

Je referme la porte de la chambre derrière moi et me dirige vers la cuisine. Le carrelage froid sous mes pieds nus me frissonner. Je commence a préparer un petit déjeuner que j'installe sur un plateau, et je vaque à mes pensées. Combien de temps vais-je le garder ici, je le connais à peine, mais je l'affectionne déjà beaucoup. Mais peut-être me ment-il, peut-être a-t-il fugué ? Non impossible même avec le peu que je sais de lui je vois déjà bien que ce n'est pas son genre. Mais il faudra bien que j'en parle a ma famille, tout du moins a mes...amis. Que vais-je leur dire ? Et salut les mecs, vous savez quoi j'élève un ado abandonné, amnésique et surdouée en secret chez moi. Non même pas en rêve, faudra que je mente, et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Mentir c'est pas dans ma nature, j'suis un pacifiste et j'aime pas non plus mentir. Faire le pitre oui, mentir, cela dit ça pourrait mettre un peu de piquant dans ma vie si morne jusqu'alors. Eviter tout les piège pour ne pas êtres percés à jours, car un mensonge en entraîne toujours d'autre qui sont de plus en plus durs à garder et la moindre erreur et le pot aux roses est découvert. Mais c'est pas une vie pour moi ça, j'ai toujours voulu être tranquille. C'la dit, voyez ou ça ma mené, je sais plus ou j'en suis dans ma vie et tout me gave. Avec tout ça j'ai fini de préparer. Je prend le plateau à deux mains en f'sant gaffe a rien renverser. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'une pression d'orteil et je brandi le plateau déjeuné d'un air triomphal avec un bruyant

-" Tadddaaaa"

Et ça lui arrache même un léger rire. T'es le meilleur Dem' ! Comme quoi 'ai raison quant je dis que l'humour ça peut vous sortir de pas mal de situation qui puent bien la mouise. Ouais j'suis vulgaire dans mes pensées je sais, mais personne entend,ça me soulage et ça peut pas être pire que les jumeaux Montague quand ils s'y mettent tout les deux. Oui j'sais j'divague mais faut bien que je parle pas que des eux personnages principaux, j'sais qu'j'suis beau, que Ienzo, j'adore le prénom que j'lui ai trouvé, et vraiment cool, mais sinon si il n' a que deux personnages, ce serrait plus drôle non ?

Alors donc petit écart pour parler des jumeaux Montague. Les jumeaux Montague comptent parmi mes plus fidèles amis, et vu que c'est des jumeaux ils sont deux, bah oui c'est normal, sinon ce serrait des triplés ou des quadruplés ou.. Okay j'ai compris j'arrête. Parlons déjà du premier, Axel Montague. Il a 21 ans, soit deux ans de plus que moi, ce qui est alors pas compliqué à calculer pour vous c'est que j'ai 19 ans. C'est bon c'est retenu comme dirait Axel ? Donc Axel, 21 ans, il est tellement maigre et grand qu'on dirait qu'il est anorexique ce mec c'est pas possible. Pour couronner le tout, il a les cheveux rouges, mais vraiment rouge et c'est pas une teinture. Me demandez pas commuent je l'sais je l'sais 'est tout.

Bon D'accord j'avoue c'est parce que ses sourcils aussi sont rouge. Et ouais j'suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air. Ensuite, il a deux tatouages sur les pommettes en forme de triangles isocèles violets inversés pour être très précis, me demandez pas pourquoi y les a faits je l'sais pas et à la limite je veux même pas le savoir. Mais ce qui est impressionnant chez lui ce sont ses yeux. Putain de bordel de mère de sa race d'sa mère comme dirait Lambert Wilson dans Matrix 2. Il a les yeux un peux étirés vers les tempes, comme des yeux de chats, et il a des très longs cils a tel point que j'me demande si il se maquille pas. Mais c'est pas mon blème ça. Il a les yeux vert émeraude, mais vert vert vert quoi ! J'ai jamais vu des yeux comme ça sérieux j'vous jure, de quoi rendre n'importe quel mec gay... sauf moi bien sur.

Passons aux deuxième jumeaux Montague, qui a lui aussi, quelle surprise, 21 ans. Lui, c'est Reno. Reno est un peu moins grands qu'Axel mais à peine, et il est un peu moins maigre aussi mais la différence reste à peine perceptible. Il a les mêmes traits qu'Axel, peut-être un peu moins bronzé, sans doutes un peu plus musclé. Il a les yeux bleus gris, c'est ce qui me fait me poser des question, alors c'est des vrais où des faux jumeaux putain ? Cette question en serra sans doute jamais résolue, sauf si je leur demande, mais à quoi bon ? Il a les cheveux semblables à axel mais ils sont bien plus longs et attachés en catogan, enfin ça, c'est ce qui dit, pour moi, ceci est une queue de cheval, mais y s'énerve dès qu'on dit ça alors je le garde pour moi. Il a lui aussi des tatouages au mêmes endroit qu'Axel ais ils sont rouges et ont la forme de coupures fraîches qu'on lui auraient faites.

Quant à leur caractère, ils ont le même, cyniques, humour noirs, désinvoltes et j'men foutistes voilà qui les résume assez bien ouais. Cela dit, Reno est plus coureur de jupon, mais à ceci près, c'est de loin le plus mature des deux, il travail dans une boîte de commerciaux, la même que la mienne, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu mon poste là bas, ça s'appelle la Shinra.

Enfin, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'y savoir sur les jumeaux Montague pour le moment alors revenons à nos moutons. Je dépose le plateau en plastique sur ses genoux, il hume avec envie l'odeur des tartines grillées et des différents pots de confitures.

- M-merci murmure-t-il

- De rien Je m'exclame, tachant de conserver mon ton et mon air jovial qui ont l'air de lui remonter le moral, fait le pitre Demyx, c'est de loin ce que tu fais de mieux et pour une fois que ça sert. Puis je continu. Au- fait comme je sais pas ce que tu bois le matin j'ai pris un peu de tout mais je t'ai pas servi, alors tu veux quoi ?

- Je..je sais pas trop...

Je me sens vraiment mal pour lui, j'aurais p'têtre du m'la fermer pour une fois à vouloir être trop attentionné. Je l'ai mis face au fait accompli qu'il a tout oublié de lui, même ses goûts, ça doit vraiment être horrible.

- J-je crois que je vais prendre du lait.

Je lui sourit de nouveau me voulant un maximum réconfortant et j'ouvre le bouchon de la bouteille de lait avant de lui en verser dans un bol. Il prend le récipient dans ses mais tremblantes et maigres je vois bien qu'il est encore trop faible et qu'il a du mal alors je tiens le bol avec mes mains pour l'aider, et je le regarde boire. C'est vraiment étonnant la manière dont il boit, une fois encore je fais l'analogie à un chaton, on dirait qu'il lape le lait avec sa petite langue rose, c'est trop chou.

Je continu a le regarder manger, l'opération prend un certain temps puisqu'il est encore très faible dans ses mouvements mais il mange tout le plateau. Il a des miettes sur la bouche, sa me fait bien rire, je lui tend un sopalin et il se nettoie avec, puis il me regarde, reput, sans dote pour lui la première fois depuis longtemps, et me demande innocemment

- T'as quel âge ?

- Euh j'ai 19 ans pourquoi.

- Alors je sais mon âge.

- Tu t'en souviens ?! Je demande plein d'espoir.

- Non, je l'ai déduis.

Je le regarde attendant qu'il m'explique, il comprend et reprend

- Vu la taille de la pièce qui est calculée à échelle humaine et la taille de tes vêtements, j'ai déduis que tu faisais 1m74 c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça. Je confirme une fois de plus ébahis par son intelligence

- Sachant que tu as 19 ans et que je mesure environ 1m53 et plus, et admettant que je suis petit pour mon âge et en suivant les statistiques, c'est très simple à calculer.

Il a de nouveau cette assurance, comme à chaque fois qu'il fait un raisonnement logique on dirait.

- Et ?

- J'ai, si mes calculs sont justes, 15 ans, 9 mois et 28 jours.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mémoire

Rating : M

Disclamer : Persos à SquareEnix

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ^^

Tsuishin, ouais c'est vrai que le zemyx ça ne court pas les rues. De quel personnage de livre parles-tu ? Xoen, merci pour ton avis, je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi ce que je voulais avec les personnalités des personnages. Sur ceux excusez moi pour l'attente de ce chapitre, mais j'avais un examen blanc puis les f^tes puis la reprise enfin tout ça quoi, allez bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez.

Chapitre 3 : Mémoire

Il fait nuit, très nuit, la nuit ça m'a toujours fait peur...je crois. J'ignore où je suis, mais c'est la nuit, un petit immeuble, un appartement tout simple, je suis debout dans le couloir, pieds nu sur le parquet chaud. Je pourrais peut-être appeler, mai si je ne suis pas le bienvenue ici, mieux vaut me taire et observer, oui observer c'est bien. J'entend des bruits qui viennent d'une pièce, elle est éclairée, je m'en approche a pas de loup. J'entrouvre la porte qui grince un peu.

-" C'est ta faute ! Ta faute tu entends ?!

Peur-Mort-Violence-Peur-Aide-P- Cours ! Cours, pourquoi j'arrives pas a bouger ! Cours !

- Rien de tout ça ne serrait arrivé sans toi !

Courir, courir bouger je dois- Peur-mort-peur

Il fuse, le bruit me déchire les tympans, finit la peur, maintenant c'est le vide.

*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*

POV_Demyx

J'ouvre difficilement, yeux, bordel j'suis où ? Ah oui, le canapé dans le salon... Bordel de merde j'ai mal au cul... Holà j'vous vois venir avec vos sous-entendus là ! Déjà pour la énième fois, je suis pas gay ! Et puis quoi, vous avez déjà essayer de dormir dans les canapés bas de gamme de chez Ikea ? Non, je critique pas, mais sa défonce le c-... Okay j'ai rien dit oublier tout.

On est quel jour déjà ? Ouh putain ! Lundi !

Je panique un peu envoyant valdinguer de quelques agitations d'abatis, et oui je connais ce mot, j'suis quant même pas né de la dernière pluie. Quoi ? Comment ça mes jeux de mots son pourris ? Oh bon c'est mon Point de vue d l'histoire ok ! Et puis arrêter de me forcer a briser le quatrième mur là ! Bon je disais, paniqué, je me saisit rapidement de ma montre, si si ça m'arrive de regarder l'heure des fois, ma montre est pas génial, bracelet en plastique bleu marine et écran en plastoque un peu rayé mais bon elle marche c'est déjà ça, parce que vu comme je suis un boulet, enfin d'après ma famille et mes amis, les objets font pas long feu avec moi. Sept heure moins l'quart, je soupire de soulagement, bon le boulot commence à Huit heures trente, soit dans euuh, ouais le calcule mental ça n'a jamais été mon fort, donc dans Une heure et trois quarts d'heure. Donc j'ai 1h45 pour me doucher, et pas questions de traîner dans la salle de bain, réveiller ienzo, préparer le petit dej, lui laisser les instructions pour la journée, bah oui, j'vais pas l'emmener au taf quand même. Je reviendrais passer le midi avec lui, et si je finit pas trop tard je l'emmènerais aux centre commercial pour lui acheter des vêtements à sa taille.

Après un passage éclaire, mais quant je dis éclaire, c'est vraiment éclaire, tellement que je manque de me ramasser en glissant sur une flaque d'eau dans la salle de bain, a peine séché et habillé je vais préparer deux petits dej', un pour moi, un pour lui, j'englouti le mien vitesse grand V. Je m'apprête a aller le réveiller, je regarde l'heure, 8h, pas si éclaire que ça la douche, et puis, il est trop mignon endormi comme ça , j'voudrais pas le réveiller. Surtout, comme il dort là, les jambes légèrement repliées sous la couette, les bras ramenés près de son corps, et les poings légèrement serrés, ses cheveux bleus sombres retombent éparses sur l'oreiller, un souffle calme s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte.

Bon fuck, je fouille dans les étagères en faisant gaffe de pas le réveiller, et je chope un bout de papier et un stylo, je lui écrit de pas s'inquiéter, que j'étais parti travailler, et que je reviendrais pour manger avec lui vers midi, j'évite de mettre une heure précise vu a quel point je suis anti-Phileas Fogg. Je dépose le bout de feuille juste sur la place vide à côté de lui dans le lit et referme la porte de la chambre en lui jetant un dernier regard, et non mais non je lui jette pas dessus roh !

Et ça y est, me voilà dans les transports en commun d'la ville. Dieu comme je déteste ça, tout ces gens, ça s'trouve y sont en train de te juger, y a les bonnes femmes qui pianotent sur leurs smartphone, bon oui on sait tous que j'ai dit ce mot pour pas citer encore une fois une marque. Y a les hommes d'affaires qui empestent le cigare, les ados crétin qui passent leur temps a rigoler fort et puis y a les gens comme moi, les gens normaux, qui vont juste travailler, mais qui font ça juste pour pouvoir manger, qui sont pas spécialement heureux. Je repense à Ienzo, et puis j'me sens seul dans cette marée humaine, ils me donnent tous envie de vomir ces crétins, comment la société a-t-elle pu se retrouver à laisser à la rue des gamins aussi géniaux que lui !

J'ai plus qu'une seule envie sortir de ses souterrains de chiotte, ça empeste la pisse de chien pour pas dire autre chose, j'ai l'impression que les murs vont se refermer sur moi, et me voilà clostro, putain quelle journée magique et remplie de nounours roses, heureusement que Ienzo m'attend à la maison.

C'est vraiment strange de penser ça, tout a changer si vite. Dès que je suis sorti de ce putain de métro, je retrouve les rues d'Illusiopolis et ces grands immeubles, pour me calmer un peu avant d'arriver au boulot je branche mes écouteurs sur mon téléphone et je laisse la musique m'isoler de mes problèmes.

C'est pas que je déteste mes collègues, non, ils sont sympas, c'est que tout me soul, j'ai pas fait d'étude, j'me suis arrêter près un bac sans mentions, ma passion c'était la musique, pas besoin d'en remettre une tartine avec des bouts de feuilles encadrés aux murs si vus voyez c'que j'veux dire. Mais la dure réalité d'la vie m'a vite rattrapée. Heureusement grâce a ce cher Reno dont j'vous aie déjà tailler bavette, j'ai eu un poste à la shinra une boîte de commerciaux, pas besoin d'être un génie pour passer ses journées a trier d'la paressasse, par contre faut pas craindre la crampe de l'écrivain.

J'entre dans le grand immeuble gris qui sert de locaux, je range mes écouteurs et je passe mon badge dans le lecteur, pour une fois qu'je l'oubli pas celui là, c'est p'têtre pas la peine de m'le faire greffer sur la main finalement.

Je prends l'ascenseur, personne avec moi , ça tombe bien, parce qu'à part ienzo et mon cher collègue, j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir quelqu'un.

*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*

Le reste de la matinée se passe bien, enfin plutôt, après tout, je n'fais que trier des papiers tout en m'imbibant de café jusqu'à la moelle. Rien de particulier à noter sinon l'habituel passage rapide de Reno devant mon bureau qui me salut avec son éternel "Yo". Mon, enfin ma collègue devrait pas trop tarder à arriver, elle commence mais fini aussi plus tard que moi.

Et hop, v'là le temps d'une autre aparté. Donc donc donc, Larxene, Larxy pour les intimes ou bien si vous voulez la faire chier. Cette fille a un caractère de cochon comme c'est pas possible, jamais vu ça avant. Elle s'énerve toujours pour un rien, mais au fond, elle a un coeur en or si vous creusez bien, en plus elle est plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux blonds clairs mi-longs et ses yeux bleus, mais comme vous l'savez peut-être elle me fait rien, j'suis au zéro absolu en amour, au non, faut que j'arrête de penser à mes problèmes.

- Salut Dem'...

Et voilà, ça c'était Larxene, elle est pas comme d'habitude, toujours enjouée et joyeuse à l'ordinaire, elle a l'air terne. Je devrais lui demander c'qui va pas. Mais au fond j'suis un salaud qui pense qu'à sa petite personne, j'me tait, je reponds d'un

- 'Lut

Sans même relever la tête, j'me dégoûte moi même, elle est tout le temps là pour me dépanner quand y a besoin et moi j'la lâche comme une merde dès que j'vois qu'elle va pas bien. Non mais ta gueule Dem' ça se trouve tu t'fais des films.

*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*ZD*DZ*

Je m'empresse dans les rues, putain il va être treiz- Okay on stop tout, où est ma montre. Putain j'ai oublié d'la remettre après la douche mais quel con je fais, bon c'est pa sle moment de m'auto-insulter là, Ienzo m'attend chez moi. Enfin si on peut dire que j'ai un chez moi, non, j'ai pas de vrai chez moi, c'est juste l'endroit où je dors, mange et respire, mais ça n'a pas d'âme.

Ouf, j'y suis enfin, je fais tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte.

- Ienzo ? C'est Dem, j'suis rentré.

- J- euh je suis d-dans le salon me répond-il d'une petite voix mal assurée et tellement mignonne qu'elle me ferrait fondre, holà, je digresse.

Je marche très rapidement même si ce ne sont que quelques pas vers le salon, et ce que j'y trouve achève de me surprendre. Ienzo est assis en tailleur sur le sol dans mes vêtements trop grand pour lui, il est si maigre que ses mouvements sont toujours mal assurés et tremblants, mais devant lui, rangées par ordre de taille et par fonctionnement, les différentes pièces de ma montre. Il me regarde la tête légèrement penchées sur le côtés et les yeux grand ouvert. Je l'interroge du regard.

- Je m'ennuyait."

J'ai trouvé mon chez moi.


End file.
